Pokemon Colosseum
by TheresaRayne
Summary: Disgusted and appalled at his old team's intentions, Wes breaks away from the evil clutches of Team Snagem and takes away their precious new invention: The snag machine. But could this machine be used for good? -off hiatus, skip ch 6 and move on to ch 7-
1. Prologue

Prologue: How 'Darkness' Is Made

_Author's Note: Hello there! So this is my first attempt at writing a Pokemon story! :D It will have an adventurous plotline, some humor, and definitely some romance between my two favorite characters! I hope you readers will enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Colosseum. This is just MY OWN attempt to turn the game's storyline into a decent fanfiction.**

* * *

Orre Region/ Shadow Pokemon Lab:

The lab was hidden deep underground, dark and cold for the most part and was lit only by the light of the computer monitor screen. All that was heard throughout the place were the soft clicking sounds of a young man typing and the quiet groans of the Pokemon.

The Pokemon were getting quite restless within their cells, which greatly disrupted the young scientist's concentration.

He glared at the latest batch that arrived through his glasses as they tried desperately to get out. A sedative was used on them once they were caught that rendered them helpless to use any of their attacks. This helped to prevent them from making an escape from the lab. He let out a sigh and shook his head, _I thought the sedative would have __**also**__ made them unconscious for the most part. _The effects of it must have lessened, which meant that their transformation had to be done **soon.**

Turning to his laptop to save his latest reports, he made a few changes here and there and finally shut off his machine. Picking up his pen, he got up and examined the new Pokemon, ignoring their pitiful cries. There were five of them in all and they each had their data printed and placed within the binder beside the cages. Picking up the binder, he flipped through the pages until he came to the last five that he was looking for. Set up in the chronological order of when they were caught, the latest entries read:

**1. Granbull: Fairy Pokemon (Lvl 43)**

**Type: Normal **

**Gender: Male**

**Stats:**

**Moves: Take Down**

**Scary Face**

**Roar**

**Strength**

**HP: 115**

**Speed: 75**

**Attack: 100**

**Special Attack: 90**

**Defense: 80**

**Special Defense: 70**

**Nature: Brave**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**2. Vibrava: Vibration Pokemon (Lvl 43)**

**Type: Ground/Dragon**

**Gender: Male**

**Stats:**

**Moves: Supersonic**

**Screech**

**Sand Tomb**

**Dragonbreath**

**HP: 95**

**Speed: 55**

**Attack: 75**

**Special Attack: 100**

**Defense: 67**

**Special Defense: 58**

**Nature: Modest**

**Ability: Levitate**

**3. Delibird: Delivery Pokemon (Lvl 45)**

**Type: Ice/Flying**

**Gender: Female**

**Stats:**

**Moves: Water Pulse**

**Attract**

**Present**

**Fly**

**HP: 95**

**Speed: 78**

**Attack: 50**

**Special Attack: 64**

**Defense: 80**

**Special Defense: 75**

**Nature: Bold**

**Ability: Vital Spirit**

**4. Sunflora: Sun Pokemon (Lvl 45)**

**Type: Grass**

**Gender: Female**

**Stats:**

**Moves: Razor Leaf**

**Growth**

**Ingrain**

**SolarBeam**

**HP: 100**

**Speed: 65**

**Attack: 70**

**Special Attack: 98**

**Defense: 54**

**Special Defense: 81**

**Nature: Modest**

**Ability: Chlorophyll**

**5. Heracross: Single Horn Pokemon (Lvl 45)**

**Type: Bug/Fighting**

**Gender: Male**

**Stats:**

**Moves: Reversal**

**Endure**

**Counter**

**Brick Break**

**HP: 90**

**Speed: 84**

**Attack: 120**

**Special Attack: 100**

**Defense: 80**

**Special Defense: 75**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Ability: Guts**

After he read all of the entries, he clicked his pen open and made note of which of them were the strongest and were at their prime for undergoing the transformation.

"Hmm, all of these are pretty decent candidates." Looking down at the bottom cage where the Granbull was kept, the scientist smirked at the creature as he tapped his pen against its prison. The Granbull growled menacingly at him and snapped its jaws at the man, causing him to drop his pen within its cage. He quickly pulled his hand away from the pokemon and watched as it angrily snapped his pen in half with its massive jaw. "Tch, tough little guy now aren't you?" The scientist's glare deepened as he met with the Granbull's hate filled gaze. "That was my favorite pen that you just destroyed, so as punishment, you will be the first to change."

From behind him, the glass door slid open as four familiar figures stepped within his lab, their footsteps reverberating throughout the room as they neared where the scientist stood. All were dressed in a very respective and businesslike attire, as if they had just came from a meeting.

"Ah, I do hope you like the latest batch, Ein." The tall, young man smirked at the scientist with red eyes gleaming in excitement. The scientist noticed that the man looked a bit neater with his hair tied back into a ponytail (but still made him even look even more so like a woman than a man).

Letting out a laugh, the scientist, Ein, turned away from the cages and stared straight into the man's eyes. "You should know me better than that, my comrade Nascour. I am always delighted to have some new soldiers for our oncoming army."

The woman beside Nascour let out a snort. "'New soldiers for our oncoming army' you say?" She laughed. "Pfft! Don't make our mission sound so foolish with such melodramatic words!"

"I could cut your tongue Venus!" Ein snapped back at the woman. "The only thing that is foolish is your choice of attire with that HIDEOUS dress." He looked down at her blouse and dress pants. "This is probably **the only time** that I have seen your outfit and didn't have to hold back the urge to puke."

"Ah!" The woman stepped forward, her light brown eyes burning with anger at the scientist. "How dare you make fun of me! You know damn well that the people of The Under worship me and my show!" She let out a laugh and put her hand to her chest. "I am a goddess in their eyes! So of course I have to dress as one!"

"Goddess my ASS!"

Ein and Venus continued to argue as Nascour watched them in quiet amusement. The two men beside Nascour began to lose their patience as one of them made a very loud cough, making it clear that he wanted them to stop bickering.

"Stop this. **Now.**" He folded his muscled arms and glared at all of them in annoyance. "The boss needs something important. **That **is why we are all here." The man had hair that was the color of a burnt orange and styled in a way that was similar to that of rising flames. His face was painted with two matching marks that was drawn in a curved design that went from his forehead to the ends of his cheeks.

Upon hearing how serious and angry he was, Ein and Venus stopped and waited for their boss to speak.

After a few seconds of silence, a fat man stepped forward. He had the look of a stereotypical mad scientist with crazy, white hair that grew only on the sides of his head and above his upper lip that acted as an EPIC 'stache. One would think to themselves if they EVER saw this man that he was a joke with crazy eyes and a really stupid sounding evil laugh (both qualities he had) but no one who truly **knew** him ever let his looks fool them. Even if there were rumors going around the syndicate that he had managed to break Nascour out of some prison merely by jumping up and down causing an earthquake, thus resulting in the destruction of the prison. Everyone took his words to heart. They were the law which must be followed.

The man began to rub his stomach (a habit he did whenever he was excited) and spoke. "Thank you, Dakim. We can now get down to some business!"

"Yes Mr. Evice." All four of them said at once as he stepped closer towards the five cages. Evice touched his mustache and examined the five latest pokemon. "Hmm, these are good candidates, but none of them fit my standards." He turned towards Ein and smirked. "Care to show me my ideal, Dr. Ein?"

Ein smiled slyly at Evice and motioned his hand forward. "Come with me sir, and I will show you to your ideal."

He stepped to the far, back corner of his office where a wall was located. He felt around the cool metallic wall a bit until a small screen with numbers appeared. "This leads to a special room that I had recently made in order to quarantine my surprise for you, Mr. Evice." He punched in a set of numbers that he memorized by heart as the wall slid downwards and into the floor, revealing a wide opening as the lights automatically went on, leading to the hidden room. "It is also where my greatest invention is kept. Please, after you." Ein bowed slightly as Evice tried to squeeze his whole weight through the door.

_Ugh, I knew I should have made the entrance bigger. _Once Evice managed to get through the entrance, they all followed him as they went deeper into the hall and into a strange, big room that housed an unconscious pokemon.

The room was brightly lit with a complicated looking machine leaning against the wall. There were several buttons on it and a screen that showed the stats of the pokemon. Protruding from the machine were several wires that connected to the pokemon as it slept.

"I didn't want to begin the process yet since this is, after all," Ein pushed up his glasses and gazed at the sleeping pokemon. "Your gift."

Evice stepped closer to the pokemon and was pleased at the beast's size. "A Tyranitar… it's perfect."

"Ah, so you have outdone yourself after all." Venus sneered at Ein, making it obvious that she was still upset with him for insulting her.

"Of course I have, you wench!" Ein had just about enough with the woman's snide remarks that he had to make one of his own. "This is for **Evice** here! So he needs the best!"

Venus was about to say something, but Nascour and Dakim both held her back and gave her a warning glance. Evice turned to Ein and pointed at the machine. "Well what are you waiting for? I'm here already, so start the transformation!"

"As you command." The scientist turned towards the machine and began pressing the buttons needed to start the transformation. _I have done this several times, but I never tire of it. _As soon as he pressed the last button, the wires surrounding the Tyranitar began to emit a dark aura, causing it to awaken. It let out a roar as it felt the surrounding darkness begin to seep into its body, trying to shut its heart.

The Tyranitar's cries were of pure agony as Ein watched the dark gauge on the screen, waiting for it to fill to the brim. _Yes… lose your heart to the darkness! Feed off of this pain and become the most powerful creature! _After waiting for what seemed like eternity, the gauge was filled. The machine shut off automatically as dark wisps surrounded the pokemon. It staggered a bit as the wires began to tangle, causing the Tyranitar to fall to its knees.

"Now's your chance, Mr. Evice." Ein smiled smugly at his new work of success. "Go on and catch it."

Evice smiled evilly and nodded, getting out his Ultra Ball as he threw it up in the air. "Don't mind if I do Dr. Ein!"

With that last phrase, he threw the ball at the weakened pokemon, leaving it with no other option than to sit there and obey the darkness that shrouded its heart...

~End…

* * *

_Please leave a kind review and no flames please. No reviews equals no updates. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Discovery

_Author's Note: I'd like to thank __**Pokeshipper-Reborn, **__**PKSSJPichu, and marylovesfrogs **__for their awesome reviews! Thanks so much for liking the story so far and I will do my best to make this an enjoyable for all of you readers out there! :D I have played Pokemon Colosseum before but it was a LONG time ago so I'll be using Bulbapedia a lot in order to refreshen my memory about the game ;D. _

_Oh, and on another note, Wes and Rui will be 17 years old in this fic! Now, on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Colosseum. This is just MY OWN attempt to turn the game's storyline into a decent fanfiction.**

* * *

Orre Region…

Eclo Canyon/Team Snagem's Hideout:

All was quiet within the cool building of team Snagem's hideout as a young man named Wes made his way towards his boss's office. Walking along side him were his two best friends and partners Espeon and Umbreon.

"Umbre umbre!" The black fox like creature kept on jumping on his leg, trying to get his attention.

He laughed at his partner. "Not now Umbreon. I've got to see Gonzap."

"Umbreeeeeee!" (_But I wanna plaaaaaaay!) _Wes could tell from Umbreon's drawn out cry that he wanted train some more as he began to gently nip the bottom of his pants and pull him towards the opposite direction of his destination.

Espeon, seeing how his master laughed at Umbreon's actions, decided to follow in the dark fox's footsteps and began pulling the ends of his coat. "Espiiiiii!" (_Yaaaaay! Playtime!_) He purred as he rubbed his light lavender head against the back of his master's leg.

"Ha ha ha! Okay okay, stop." Hearing Wes's command, both of them stopped and immediately stood in front of him. Wes kneeled and stroked both of their heads. "I promise I'll train you guys later, but right now the boss man needs to see me. And you know that I have to answer his call." Pink and red colored eyes stared back at him as both of their tails wagged from the sound of his voice. "Besides, in a way, I owe a lot to Gonzap." He smiled at them. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met you guys…"

-_Flashback…-_

_8 Years Earlier…_

_Somewhere In the Hoenn Region:_

_Running through the wilderness was a young, scrawny boy around 9 years old. He had no idea where he was. All he knew for sure was that he was glad to be away from the orphanage in Rustboro City. _

_What was the point in staying there anyways? All those years that he had stayed within that stifling place, he had known that no one would __**ever**__ want him as a son. Many of the parents that came in looking for a child to adopt tended to want __**younger**__ kids since they didn't have much of a history of being raised within an orphanage. They tended to want kids that were young enough to have a clean slate, to be innocent and playful enough to forget that they were adopted to begin with._

_**I knew that it was a good idea to leave.**__ After all, he had came to the orphanage at the ripe age of 7, four years passed the age that the parents had wanted in a potential child._

_The boy gazed at the darkening sky and sighed. He had to find shelter somewhere soon and fast. Straight ahead, there was a clear opening where no wild grass grew with a tree perched in the middle of it. Before he could reach it, an electric dog type pokemon jumped in front of him, growling as sparks of electricity surrounded its green body._

"_Wha- a pokemon!" This was really bad! His light yellow eyes widened as he stepped away from the creature. The boy had no training whatsoever, he didn't even have a pokeball to catch it with! The pokemon didn't look like it would let the young boy through at all as its growl deepened. Suddenly, it crouched down low, ready to attack the boy as it jumped, the electricity increasing as it made its way towards him. _

_Fear rendered him helpless as he watched the pokemon's body neared him. He closed his eyes and waited for the oncoming attack. __**Looks like I really am done for. **_

"_What the hell is this?" A gruff sounding voice was heard from in front of him as he opened his eyes in shock. Sure enough, there was a man and his pokemon standing there, protecting him from the attack. The man had a very muscular body and a bald head. The only hair that was shown was on his dark brown eyebrows and his matching mustache, both of which were grown long into almost epic proportions. He glared down at the boy and shook his head. "Some little punk being done in by a mere __**Electrike? **__Ha, this just won't do." He turned back to the battle. "All right Shiftry, let's take this thing down. __**Faint Attack!**__"_

_With that one single attack, the Electrike went down and stayed out cold on the soft grass. The man returned his pokemon within its ball without another word and turned towards the boy. "So, punk, you gotta name?"_

_He shook his head in reply. "No… I… I've always been orphaned my whole life. So I was never given a name." He looked straight into the man's eyes, determined to show him that he wasn't some scared punk the best way that he could. _

_The man returned his gaze with his own dark glare. After a few seconds, the man let out a laugh and placed his giant hand beneath the boy's chin and stared straight into his pale eyes. "I like the look you're givin' me. You've got potential, punk." He stepped back and took in the boy's features. "Short, spiky blonde hair, calm, piercing yellow eyes, and a light birthmark that runs through your nose and cheeks…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and spoke out what would come to be his namesake. "Wes. It sounds badass enough for you, right?"_

_The boy blinked back in surprise, finding it strange that he had listed out all of his features. "W-what?" _

"_Don't you 'What' me! I just gave you a __**name**__." He barked at the boy as he glared down at him. "You're coming with me boy." Placing a hand on his shoulder, he forced the boy to follow him. "And I plan to make good use of you Wes!" _

_-End Flashback…-_

He thought back to the day that Gonzap had saved him from that Electrike and smiled. Later that night, Gonzap took him to his private jet that was set to go to the Orre Region. It was then that he had taken Wes to their private headquarters where he was made a Team Snagem member and was given two Eevees to raise as his own.

"And we've been together ever since." He gently stroked Umbreon and Espeon's fur, smiling. "All of my hard work paid off if I managed to get you two to your evolved forms."

His reminiscing was cut short when one of the members caught him kneeling in the hallways. "Hey, Wes! Didn't Gonzap want to see you?" Wes quickly stood up and saw the bald guy with glasses on. "You better hurry man, or else you'll put the boss in a mood."

"Right," He brushed off the dust from his pants. "Sorry Agrev, I'm going right now."

Agrev nodded in response and leaned against the wall, keeping his eyes on him as he watched Wes to make sure that he wasn't up to anything suspicious. Wes merely rolled his eyes at Agrev's actions. _Paranoid freak…_

….

Hideout/ Gonzap's Office:

Since he was basically like Gonzap's son, Wes let himself inside the cramped office without knocking. Normally, Gonzap would have had a huge fit if members like Agrev and Wakin just waltzed into his office without his permission, but with Wes, it was an exception.

Wes couldn't understand why a big man like Gonzap couldn't make a bigger room as his office. It seemed like with his office right now, Gonzap was always bumping into things and dropping them in the process. Upon seeing Wes, he stood up from his desk, nearly bumping his head against the ceiling. "Ah Wes, it's nice to see my favorite punk today!" He had grown to know that the term 'punk' was almost like a term of endearment of some sort. "I've got to show you the latest invention that was given to us, but first I have to send out a reply to this damn e-mail." He shook his head and sat back down and got back to his computer, trying his best to type out his reply without damaging the keys like he did with his _last_ desktop computer.

_Okay, why couldn't you just call for me __**after**__ you were done typing your e-mail? _Now he was stuck standing in his office while Gonzap took God knows how long to type out a reply. He didn't dare say anything though. Just because he was like Gonzap's son didn't mean he had the permission to say such things to him. Umbreon and Espeon became a bit restless as they tried to move about in the office, making mewling sounds of discomfort whenever they bumped into the shelves and chairs.

"Guys, seriously, stay still. Now." He demanded in a calm voice. Immediately, they stopped moving about and sat still.

"Ah, so the punk also has a way with his pokemon." Gonzap pressed the 'Enter' button and sent his message. He got up out of his seat and came towards where Wes stood. "Come, I am going to give you your very first mission." He opened the door and motioned for Wes to follow.

They walked further down the halls until they came towards the end where a dead end stood.

"Uh… You wanted to show me… a dead end?" Wes scratched his head a bit, earning a grunt of annoyance from Gonzap.

"Don't get smart with me, boy, this isn't it!" From the side of the wall there was a light switch. He carefully removed the outer covering and revealed a number pad. With amazing speed, he pressed in a set of numbers and hit the green button. After a few seconds, a faint 'click' was heard as the wall rolled down and stayed hidden within the tiled floors. "Follow me boy."

His curiosity got the better of him as he followed Gonzap deeper into the secret room. Gonzap was the first one to arrive in the room as he flipped on the lights. "Now come inside Wes… And feast your eyes on what is known as the Snag Machine."

Gonzap stepped to the side as he let Wes go through. His pale yellow eyes took in the strange, claw like contraption. It was colored a dark blue with red lines that twisted itself around the machine and looked like it was made to be worn draped over the bearer's right shoulder all the way down to his right hand.

"Gonzap, you called this a 'Snag Machine,' right?" He heard Gonzap's hearty laugh as he went on to explain what it was.

"That's correct, and it was given to us by a very well known syndicate as a gift." Gonzap stepped closer to the machine and smiled. "Wes, throughout the years that I have raised and treated you as my own son, I had never revealed to you **what** exactly Team Snagem's **true **purpose was."

_Uh oh… _Wes didn't like where Gonzap was going with this explanation. "Yeah, okay, that's true, but that was because **you** said I wasn't 'ready' to know our group's purpose yet." It did strike him as odd that Gonzap and the others were so secretive when it came to their quote-unquote missions, but never once had he dared to question their purpose**.**

Until now, that is.

"Well my boy, it's time you learned about what we do…" He walked around the Snag Machine with the look of pure awe on his face. " As you can see, the Orre Region has a very limited supply of wild pokemon." Obviously. Just what pokemon could dream of surviving in the harsh desert environment of the Orre Region with its limited natural resources? "So what our mission is this: To snag other trainer's pokemon and use them as our own."

Wes just stared at the man, not able to find the words to describe how he was feeling, as if he were in a haze. It was like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown on him, soaking him to the bone as he shivered slightly. Taking his silence as a cue to continue, Gonzap's next words rang loud and clear. "Wes, it is now your duty to take on the Snag Machine and steal our targeted trainer's best pokemon."

~End…

* * *

_All right, you know the drill! Please leave a kind review and no flames please. No reviews equals no updates._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hidden Rebellion

_Author's Note: Thanks for all of your reviews so far! (Especially __**ProjXPsyClone's **__review! You are the best girl!)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Colosseum. This is just MY OWN attempt to turn the game's storyline into a decent fanfiction.**

* * *

_Wes, it is now your duty to take on the Snag Machine…_

_**No…**_

_And steal our targeted trainer's best pokemon._

_**Noooo! I absolutely REFUSE!**_

Wes was left speechless at Gonzap's words. He couldn't even begin to _process_ how he was feeling. His emotions were all in a turmoil. He felt shocked, saddened, and most of all _betrayed. _The man who had taken him in, had practically _raised _him, was a _thief._ He looked down at his Umbreon and Espeon and thought about how it would feel if such goons had _taken_ them away from him. He would be _pissed _and would do whatever he could to get them back, **regardless. **

"Well, what's your answer Wes?"

He took a step back and kept his still gaze on his pokemon. _No… _was the answer that rang from within his heart, but what he actually said was the complete opposite. "All right." With all the courage he had, he met Gonzap's gaze with his own, hoping that he would see the _fake _approval shining within his eyes. "I'm honored that you gave me this mission. Thank you, Gonzap."

Gonzap looked at him with a pride filled gaze. "I knew you wouldn't let me down, boy. Now come on," When he put a hand on his shoulder, Wes had to fight back the urge to shove his hand away as he led all of them out of the secret room. "You need to get some rest cuz come tomorrow, you will begin your mission as our 'Snagger.'"

Wes nodded at him in response and looked down at his pokemon's questioning gaze. _But what he doesn't know is that I plan to run away… _He glanced back at where the Snag Machine was placed and smirked slyly to himself. _And take the machine with me…_

…Later That Night…

Hideout/ Wes's Bedroom:

Knowing that something was **definitely **up with their master, Umbreon and Espeon began to circle around the room excitedly, making quiet cries despite their master's demand of _complete _silence.

Espeon saw what looked like a shiny ball within his master's hand and jumped on the bed, sniffing it. "Espiii?" (_A toy?) _He opened his mouth, attempting to bite the shiny ball, but his master's hand quickly slapped him away. "No Espeon! This isn't a toy!" He heard Wes whisper urgently.

Saddened that he was scolded by Wes, Espeon jumped off of bed dejectedly as he stared at Umbreon. "Umbray umbray!" (_I told you Master wanted to be left alone!)_

Wes sighed and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. It read 3:15 in the morning. _Everyone should be asleep. _He had his plan all thought out throughout dinner. When everyone had returned back to their rooms, he had managed to sneak into Gonzap's secret supply of weapons (used for dire emergencies, of course, like if one of the members were thrown in jail). He looked through the selection carefully and chose the tiny bomb.

After several hours, he had made up his mind about how he wanted this to go: He would set the bomb to go off in about 30 minutes and place it within the middle of the hall, giving him enough time to enter the secret room and snag the Snag Machine. Once he got what he wanted, he would quickly make his escape towards his hover bike outside the hideout and make his escape just as the building blew up.

With his heart racing, he glanced back at the clock. _3:25... It's time for me to make my move. _"Umbreon. Espeon. Let's go." Putting on his coat and sunglasses, he picked up his keys and exited the room with his pokemon following close from behind him.

He quickly strode through the halls, making the proper right turn as he stopped in the middle of it. _The secret entrance is about 3 feet away, which is perfect… _With amazing dexterity, he properly set the timer on the tiny bomb for 30 minutes. "All right, come on guys, we have to be quick about this!"

Running towards the end of the hall, he flipped open the light switch and punched in the set of numbers he had gotten from Gonzap:

**8326-76-2436**

The wall slid down as he made his way towards the room where the machine was held. He smirked to himself and carefully took the machine from its stand. _This is way too easy… _Then again, luck _was _on his side if Gonzap had trusted him enough to give him the password. He put on the machine and tilted his head towards the exit. "Come on guys, we gotta get out of here!"

They all ran as fast as they could with the sounds of the ticking bomb beeping away, letting them know that its detonation was near. The front exit was close now as they were only a few feet away from their goal. Sadly for them, the sound had woken up the other members as Wakin and Agrev became to yell angrily from close behind him.

"What the hell? You traitorous BASTARD!" Wakin's screams echoed throughout the hall as Wes pushed open the door and ran towards his hover bike and started the engine. From close behind were his two pokemon. "Espeon! Umbreon! Jump!"

With excited cries, they both jumped onto the passenger seat of the bike just as it roared to life.

"Dammit, HE HAS THE SNAG MACHINE! GET-" Gonzap's last words were muffled by the huge explosion which tore the hideout apart. Wes didn't even bother to look back as he punched the gas of his bike and rode away into the coming dawn, relieved that he was able to accomplish his goal…

…Meanwhile…

At an Airport close to the Orre Region:

At the terminal, a young woman with shoulder length, light orange hair that went by the name Rui sat waiting for her next flight to leave to Agate Village. Knowing just how hot and dry the Orre Region was, she was dressed appropriately in a purple tank top donned with a light jacket, a white skirt, and a pair of pink boots with her hair put up in two tiny pigtails.

Although the Orre Region was not a good choice for a vacation, she was excited to see her grandparents at Agate Village. It had been almost five years since she had last seen them, so this visit should be a pleasant and very refreshing surprise for both of them. Humming to herself, she looked over at two, uniquely dressed boys standing a few feet away from her as they huddled together, talking about something.

_Hmm? _The conversation could now be heard as both of them began to walk passed her. "Yeah, this pokemon is awesome! Fearless, cruel, and BAD ASS." the one with the beanie said to his partner/friend.

_What? What are they- _And that's when she saw it. Walking in between the two guys was a pokemon, a Makuhita. But something was a bit strange about it, for surrounding the pokemon was a strange dark _aura_. The aura seemed to be coming from the pokemon _itself. _Curious and concerned, Rui left her seat and decided to follow the two suspicious boys with their strange pokemon…

Outside the Airport:

When the boys arrived at the deserted parking lot where what looked like a Jeep was parked, Rui decided that it was time to let her existence be known. "Hey! What's wrong with that Makuhita of yours?"

Shocked, the two boys stopped and turned around. "What the-" the one with spiky, orange tipped hair began to say. "You've been following us?"

Not feeling obliged to answer the guy's stupid question, Rui pointed a finger at the dark Makuhita. "What's wrong with that Makuhita? Why is there a dark aura surrounding it?"

The two guys gaped at each other. "No freaking way… You can SEE something?" The beanie guy said as he stared at her in surprise.

This made her a bit nervous as she replied. "Y-yes. Don't you see it? I mean how can you MISS it? There's a dark aura surrounding it."

They looked at each other and smiled, giving each other a nod as the beanie guy came up behind her. "We'd like you to come with us now." Before she could even react, he hooked his arms tightly around her body as she struggled against him. "Wha-what is this? Let me go!"

"Ah ah ah, we can't do that now." The guy with the crazy colored hair then came around with a small piece of rope began to tie her legs and hands together, making her immobile for the most part.

"No! No! Stop this AT ONCE! LET ME GO LET ME- MMMMF!" Once her hands and legs were tied together, the beanie guy came and put duct tape across her mouth. "All right Folly, get the bag ready."

With that last command, Folly (the man with crazy colored hair), put a giant sack over her entire body. She tried to scream out and call or help, but all that came out was a small muffle. Her screams were cut off as she felt herself get thrown in into the back of the Jeep, nearly knocking the wind out of her because of the force of it.

"Damn Folly, did you have to be so rough with her?" A laugh was heard coming from the front of the vehicle as the engine came to life.

"Ha, you're right. I _could've _been a little gentler in handling her, since our finding her is bound to bring us a promotion." Folly let out another laugh as the vehicle jerked forward, giving Rui no other option than to lay there helpless as she struggled against her binding.

_Somebody… Anybody… Please save me!_

~End…

* * *

_Please leave a kind review and no flames please. No reviews equals no updates._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plans

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for your kind reviews! :D You guys are AWESOME! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Colosseum. This is just MY OWN attempt to turn the game's storyline into a decent fanfiction.**

* * *

_I can't believe it…_

_I actually __**made **__it!_

Focusing his pale golden gaze on the rising sun ahead of him with the adrenaline still coursing through his body, Wes continued on his journey away from the hideout. Once he felt sure that thirty minutes had passed and that he was several miles away from his old home, he lessened his hold on the gas pedal, making his bike slow down to a smooth, cruising speed.

He stared down at the passenger seat. Both Umbreon and Espeon seemed to be loving the ride so far, which made him believe that they probably just thought that they were just taking a road trip away from home.

_Heh, at least I'm not alone in this. _He turned his gaze toward the horizon and didn't see a single city in sight to let him know that civilization was near. _Damn, I knew that our hideout was in the middle of nowhere, but did Gonzap have to make it so far away? _At this rate, it would probably take him another hour or so to get to the next city. So with this much time in his hands, he allowed his thoughts to take over while he drove.

What he did was stupid and reckless, he knew that for a fact. He didn't even formulize a plan for what he would do _after _he had taken the Snag Machine and escaped.

_Now what?_

That single question kept on repeating itself over and over within his head, like a never ending mantra. And just what could he use the Snag Machine for anyways? From his peripheral vision, he saw the claw like contraption draped over his shoulder extending just like he had guessed it would to his right hand. Surprisingly, the machine was very lightweight, it felt like merely another layer on the sleeve of his coat. _I_ _wonder what it's made out of? _

"Espiiiiii!" (_Go fasterrrrrrr!) _Espeon's cry finally broke Wes out of his thoughts. The pink cat was getting quite bored at the pace his master was going. He could barely feel the warm desert air against his face, and that just won't do!

"Hm? What's that? You guys want me to go faster?" Wes couldn't help but smile at his two comrades. Even when they had just escaped from a reckless act his partners still kept their playful attitude.

"Umbre!" _(Speed up!) _Wes let out a laugh as he punched the gas again. "All right, but you guys asked for it!" He leaned his whole body forward to gain even more speed as he laughed. _Maybe this won't be so bad, after all… _He looked down at his pokemon and flashed them a wide grin. _I have you guys with me._

…A Few Hours Later…

"Ah, look! We're finally making some progress after all!"

From a couple of yards away, Wes saw what looked like a gas station in the distance. He was in luck _for sure_ since his tank was dangerously close to being empty.

After a few minutes, once he was close enough to the station, he slowed his bike down to a gentle crawl as he braked. _Huh? Someone's blocking the __**only **__gas pump in this place. _In front of his bike was what looked like a jeep. Groaning to himself, he settled himself back within his seat, waiting for the owner of the jeep to **move.**

He looked over at what looked like a giant train engine and waited for the owner to come out. Usually, his **old **self would have come inside the place and ask for the guy to move his vehicle so that **other** people could get some gas, but now he was too exhausted to do anything. So he kept his gaze on the vehicle, just waiting.

There wasn't much within the jeep, only a coat and what looked like a potato sack was seen from behind the vehicle. _Wait a minute… _He inched his whole body forward as he lifted his sunglasses from his eyes. _Was that sack of potatoes… moving just now? _Before he could get out, two shady looking guys came out of the locomotive engine, laughing and cutting up.

"Ah, that was a nice treat!" The one with orange colored hair said. "Who knew that such a dump could serve such great food?" His friend laughed from beside him as they both got within the vehicle. "Come on, Phenac City shouldn't be too far from here. We wouldn't want to keep Miror B. waiting!"

They started the engine and finally drove away, taking the moving sack of potatoes with them. Once the jeep drove off, Wes let out a sigh and laughed at himself. "Ha ha, what's wrong with me? The heat must be getting to me if I **did** actually see a sack of potatoes **move.**" Taking the keys out of the ignition, he got out of his bike and took out his wallet from inside his coat. _Hmm, 5000 yen should be enough for now anyways. _Great, now he had to find some form of a job so that he could raise enough money to support himself and his pokemon. _There's going to be a lot of issues from now on… _Unscrewing the lid to his gas tank, he took a hold of the pump and began to fill his tank.

Umbreon gave him a questioning look as he tilted his head with Espeon following his lead. They watched their master as he shook the pump and placed it within its rightful place. "Come on guys, let's take a break. I'll get you guys something to eat."

…Inside the Engine/Building:

_No way…_

Wes took merely **one step** within the place and was immediately greeted by a news anchorwoman's voice coming from the flat screen across the room. Behind her was a scene flashed from **his** old hideout.

"**We bring you all a special news report!" **Cue overly dramatic music as the camera zoomed in closer to the destroyed hideout. Parts of it were in flames as the woman continued to explain the situation. **"It appears that the authorities have found what appears to be Team Snagem's hideout! They were amazed to have found this building in such notice, for Team Snagem has been notorious for their crimes with theft of pokemon! Authorities have not given away how they had come across this discovery, but it is known that there are no members of the vicious team within the hideout at the moment. Though it is believed that this was caused by a rebelling member." **The music began to soften a bit as the scene flashes back to the woman. **"There is no further information as of right now, but we will keep up the updates! I am Ritsu Rie and this concludes our special report."**

_Damn, it's barely been __**three hours**__ and __**already **__I'm getting media attention!_

He sighed and walked in with his pokemon, trying to play the **incognito **card the best way he could as the customers began to talk about what was heard on the news.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe someone actually BOMBED the place!"

"Heh, well it serves them right! Stealing pokemon like that! If I had ever met the guy who bombed that place I would shake his hand and give him a 'Well done!'"

_Ugh…_ He came towards a booth and sat, leaning his head back against the firm cushions just as his partners sat next to him. He gently stroked both of their furs as he let out a deep breath. _I need sleep. _That's when what he assumed to be the cook and owner of the place came by his table with a pen and pad in hand. "What do you need?" He had a hoarse, demanding sort of a voice that seemed to convey that he was the type of guy who would kick you out of his gas station/restaurant/bar if you didn't buy anything.

"Ah, I'm here to pay for the gas and I'd like you to make something for my partners here." He looked over at his Umbreon and Espeon and smiled.

"All right, I'll give you the bill afterwards. Anything for you?" He placed the pad within his dirty apron and glared down at Wes.

_He kinda reminds me of Gonzap… Only with hair. _"I'll just have a soda." The cook nodded and went back to his place behind the bar, preparing Wes's order. A couple of minutes later, he came back with his glass of soda and two bowls of food and water for his pokemon. Umbreon and Espeon wagged their tails happily as they ate their food.

Taking a gulp of his soda, he was so focused on the cool, refreshing liquid that went down his parched throat that he didn't realize that someone had taken a seat across from him until he set down his glass. He jumped back in surprise when he saw a man with bright pink, spiky hair staring back at him.

"Who are you?" Wes glared at the guy for his boldness. "And what gives you the right to sit here?"

The guy let out a laugh. For some odd reason, he was annoying the hell out of Wes. Dressed like he was in an old western movie with his tan jacket, jeans, and boots, he spoke with a low drawl and answered. "Sorry 'bout that. You just looked like a tough trainer and I wanted to introduce myself. The name's Willie, by the way." He held out his hand, but Wes didn't take it. "I'm Wes."

He let out a low whistle as he slammed his hand against the table, nearly spilling the bowls of food as Espeon let out a threatening hiss. Wes stroked his fur a bit as he calmed down and continued eating. "Look, it's great meeting you, but-"

"Even your **name** sounds badass!" The guy just wouldn't take a hint! "I like you Wes! You've got a tough streak within you," He came closer and whispered so that only Wes would hear. "And that is incredibly attractive to the ladies, your tough streak."

Wes looked over at the fork and knife set on the table in front of him. _I wonder if he'd go away if I stabbed him in the eye with a fork? _"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" He was in no mood to joke around. He had just escaped his hideout, stolen a machine that was _surely _illegal in SEVERAL countries, had already gotten the _media's _attention, and was running on almost only _thirty_ minutes of sleep time. So yes, he was in no mood to play around _at all_.

"The ladies, man. Laaaaadddddiiiieeessss." He drew out that last bit as he gestured towards a young woman with long pink hair sitting on the stool. Sure enough, she blushed when Wes had caught her gaze. "See, what'd I tell ya?"

He looked down at his pokemon to see if they were finished eating. Once he had seen their empty bowls, he took out a couple of bills and got up from the table. "Come on." Without another word to Willie, he stepped out of the place.

Outside…

"Wait! Wait a minute!" _Argh, get a CLUE will ya! _He was barely close to his ride when Willie had managed to stop him mid step. "You. You are not leaving here until you give me a well deserved battle!"

_Battle? _Was he being serious? Wes knew that he could wipe this guy out any time, _any day. Does he have a death wish?_

"C'mon man! One battle!" Willie jumped over the short, wooden rail and landed smoothly on the hot ground. "One battle, and I'll tell you where to go from here."

_What? Is this guy serious? _"I know that you're a traveler, 'cuz I have never seen you around these parts before!" He did have a good point. Besides, what harm could come from it? "Fine, I'll take you on."

He stepped down from the ramp. "Umbreon! Espeon! Prepare for battle!"

With a sharp, focused gaze, his partners stood defensively in front of him, ready for his command.

"Heh, not bad, Badass." Taking out two pokeballs, he threw them in the air and summoned two Zigzagoons. "Go on and take 'em Zigzagoons!"

Willie let out a laugh. "Care to make the first move, Badass?"

Wes smirked and shook his head. "Ladies' first, and the name's _Wes._"

"Oooh, feisty now aren't ya?" _This is gonna be fun! _"All right! Both of ya'll use TACKLE!"

The two Zigzagoons made their first move as they charged after Umbreon and Espeon. Wes's smirk deepened as he let out a laugh. _Waaay too predictable and easy! _"Dodge it!"

With amazing speed, Espeon and Umbreon jumped up in the air at the same time. Willie's eyes widened in shock. _Damn! This guy is good! _The Zigzagoons looked confused that they had missed their target. "Now! Umbreon use Bite! Espeon, Confusion!"

Before they landed, they executed their attacks midair as they simultaneously hit their targets. Umbreon's Bite landed on one of the Zigzagoon's tail and Espeon's Confusion hit the other Zigzagoon on its head. Both of them staggered around a bit before falling on the hard ground, out cold. Willie stared at them in disbelief.

"No way… BARELY A MINUTE HAS PASSED AND YOU ALREADY BEAT ME?" Willie was now suffering from the pangs of a hurt and broken pride as he returned his pokemon to their rightful pokeballs. "I guess I'll have to pay ya."

Wes was so busy petting his pokemon that he didn't think he heard the guy correctly. "What? Pay?"

"Yeah, it's like a Trainer's Code or somethin'." He got out his wallet and pulled out 500 yen. "Whoever loses has to pay the winner, like a gift."

Wes accepted his payment and smiled. _Looks like I found a way to make some cash! _"Okay, and about the next city, Phenac City is just straight ahead."

_Phenac City? Why does that sound familiar? _That's when he remembered the two shady guys and how they had said that someone named Mirror Something was waiting for them in that city. "Hey, you know, since your so tough and all, you should try out your skills at the Colosseum battles."

"What? Colosseum… battles?" By now, Umbreon and Espeon was getting impatient with their master just standing there. "Umbre Umbre!" "Espiii! Espiiiiiii!" _(Come on! Let's go let's go!)_

"Yeah, you'd be able to make TONS of money and you'll also famous if you manage to win ALL of the tournaments." Willie gave Wes a wide grin as he gave him a thumbs up. "You should go for it."

He smirked to himself and finally gave Willie his hand. "All right, it sounds like a plan. Thanks for the information."

Willie stared down at his gloved hands, stunned for a moment. Finally, he laughed and shook Wes's hand.

"Heh, so Badass may not be so badass after all."

~End…

* * *

_Please leave a kind review, no flames please. No reviews equals no updates._

_P.S. Am I going a bit too fast with my updates? I'll slow down a bit if you readers would like me to :D._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Girl (First Meeting)

_Author's Note: So sorry about the bitterness, but I won't tolerate plagiarism. Anyways, me and the author, __**WhiteAsukalover**__ had a nice chat about other ways to start his own story, so hopefully he will take my advice. If not… Be prepared for another angry rampage. Do NOT mess with me, dude, SERIOUSLY. _

_On another note, I will be doing my absolute __**best**__ job to go into as much detail as I can when it comes to Pokemon battles. I'm not saying that I will be describing EVERY battle, just the ones that are IMPORTANT to the game's original plot (which is still a lot, but still, I thought I should let you readers know about my intentions :D). I am absolutely lacking in skills in describing battle sequences. ^.^() But hey, practice makes perfect right? So please, bear with me as I do my best to improve my writing!_

_Anyways, I hope you readers will enjoy this next chapter, and I'd like to thank __**Haru Arisa XIII **__for her support. :D Again thank you!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Colosseum. This is just MY OWN attempt to turn the game's storyline into a decent fanfiction.**

* * *

It was now close to noon as our hero Wes headed out once again to his next destination with his partners right beside him. He felt the dusty wind on his face and was grateful that he remembered to bring his visors.

According to Willie, he should be close to Phenac City now since he had been driving for about ten minutes. "Just keep on driving straight toward the southeast direction," He recalled Willie saying as he gave Wes his version of 'clear cut directions.' "And you should reach the city in about fifteen minutes, I guarantee it man!"

It wasn't until a few minutes later that he saw the jewel like city with its waters glistening from the sunlight. He let out a whistle of admiration. "Whoa, so this is why Phenac City is known as 'The Jewel of the Orre Region." Gently putting pressure on the gas pedal, Wes picked up speed on his hover bike as he neared his destination. _Phenac City here I come!_

…Phenac City Gates:

Once he was close to the city, Wes turned off his engine and parked his bike close to the city's entrance. "All right you guys, let's go." Following his lead, Umbreon and Espeon got off the passenger seat and walked close behind their master. But something in front of him stopped him from going any further.

"What?" He was shocked to see that there was a jeep parked a couple of feet away from where he stood. It was the same jeep that he had seen from the gas station, the one with the 'moving' sack of potatoes. From beside the jeep were the two shady guys that he had seen earlier. They were both holding the sack of potatoes and seemed to be struggling with its weight.

"Damn!" The guy with the beanie cursed as he tried to hold the bag at another angle. "This damn girl is too heavy!"

_A girl? SERIOUSLY? _Deciding that there was something **bad** going on between those two, he spoke."Need a little help?" Wes stepped forward and glared at the two guys. "What's in that bag, hmm? A body?"

Both of them froze as Wes honed their glare on them. "Well, answer me!" The two guys looked at each other and nodded. Simultaneously, they dropped the sack as an audible 'Oof!' was heard. "So tell me," The man with spiky, orange colored hair said as they both stood in front of him. "How long have you been standing there?"

_Oh, trying to scare me now? _Wes couldn't help but let out a laugh. _Sorry, but you're starting something with the __**wrong**__ person. _"I've been here watching you thugs try to carry that body bag if that's what you want to know." He continued to glare at them as he took a step back. "Umbreon! Espeon! Let's take these guys **on.**"

Hearing their master's command, they both stepped forth and crouched down low protectively, hissing at the two thugs.

"What gives you the right to call us THUGS?" Wes almost laughed at the man with crazy hair as he stepped forth and brought out two pokeballs.

"You take him on Folly! Show him who's boss!" His partner called out. "Don't worry, I'll watch over the girl!"

"TRUDLY, YOU IDIOT! DON'T YELL IT OUT THAT WE HAVE A BODY IN THAT BAG!" With one last glare at his idiotic friend, Folly summoned his pokemon. "Go my Whismurs!" Two Whismurs appeared in front of him as Wes shook his head. "I promise you, I will get to the bottom of this and I will stop you **both**."

"Oh, bring it on!" With a dramatic pose, Folly made his first move. "Use Uproar and Pound on those two!"

"Umbreon, dodge it!" Umbreon dodged the Whismur's Pound in time but there was no way to avoid the headache that his team would face with the other Whismur's Uproar. To prove Wes's point, both of his pokemon winced at the uproar the Whismur caused.

"Ha ha ha, what's wrong? The hero having a little hard time? Can't face the MUSIC?" Folly let out a laugh as his partner followed his lead and began to egg on Wes with his insults.

"Come on, I thought you were supposed to **stop** us, Mr. Hero!" Trudly made faces at Wes, which further ticked him off.

"Ugh…" The Whismur was still in its Uproar as Wes pinched the bridge of his nose. Pointing at his target, he yelled out his command. "Umbreon, Espeon, USE BITE AND CONFUSION. Take that Whismur down."

"Heh, think that will help? Dodge-" Folly was about to tell his Whismur to dodge the oncoming assault, but his enemy's pokemon were _faster _(much to his dismay) and they had near _flawless_ accuracy as both of their attacks hit their target, resulting in the fainting of one of his Whismurs.

Folly heard the punk let out a laugh as Wes glared down at him with his pale yellow eyes. "What was it that you said again? Something about me _not_ being able to face the music?"

_Damn, this guy's good. _"Not so fast, Mr. Hero! I still have… One Whismur left…!" It was beginning to get _pathetic_ now on Folly's behalf, since what he said felt like an empty threat.

Wes shook his head at the poor guy and sighed. "Sorry man, looks like it's over **for sure**. Espeon! Use Swift and end this battle!"

Espeon's body began to glow as he opened his mouth. Tiny stars began to shoot out as they were aimed at the last enemy standing. The Whismur didn't stand a chance as the stars continued to attack its body. After Espeon's attack was through, the last Whismur began to stagger a bit as he, too, went down with his partner.

Folly and Trudly both gaped at how easily they were beaten. With great reluctance, Folly returned his pokemon to their rightful places. "Damn…"

"Well, I won." Feeling smug that they won and pleased their master, Umbreon and Espeon came over to where Wes stood with a bit of a swagger in their step. "Umbre umbray!" (_That was too easy!)_

"Espi espiiii!" (_I agree! Yay! We made Master HAPPY!_)

"So tell me," He inclined his head towards the brown sack from behind the two thugs. "What were you planning to do with that 'bag' just now?"

Trudly muttered something beneath his breath. "Dammit! Folly, this ain't worth the trouble, man! Let's go!" Without another word, he jumped into the jeep.

"We'll be back man, I promise you that!" Folly followed his partner and jumped into the jeep. "Let's report back to Miror B. in Pyrite City! Man, I can't believe he wasn't even **here** to begin with."

Wes watched as they both drove off. _There goes that name again… Miror B…_

"Oh my goodness, there really is a body in here!" Wes was cut short from his thoughts as he turned his attention back to the brown sack that was left and came over. Already, there were two people surrounding the wiggling bag. One was a young woman dressed in a dark pink dress suit and the other was a guy around his age dressed in a t-shirt and jogging shorts. The boy was bent over the bag as he struggled to untie the knot. "Hey man, a little help please? The knot's a bit tricky to get off."

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Wes bent down and untied the bag. Once the knot was loosened, he yanked the bag away, unveiling a frightened girl who's arms and legs were tied up and mouth was covered by a thick strip of duct tape. "Holy crap, I'm sorry that this happened to you!"

Wes quickly freed the girl from her restraints. Once he got rid of the ropes around her arms and legs, he looked up at her face and took a hold of the edge of the duct tape. "I'm sorry, but this will hurt a bit okay?"

She nodded in response and let out a tiny yelp when Wes ripped off the duct tape from her mouth. "Again, I'm sorry."

The girl's blue eyes watered a bit as tears threatened to fall from the slight pain. "I-it's fine. Thank you so much for saving me." The boy in jogging shorts held out his hand to her. "Here, I'll help you up."

"Thank you." Taking his hand, she stood up. "I'm Rui by the way."

"My name's Dash." The boy in jogging shorts said as he motioned over to the woman next to him. "And this is Sara."

"Nice to meet you all." She gave Wes a questioning glance, conveying that she wanted to know his name as well. But he just looked at her, making her blush as she turned and gazed around her surroundings instead. "Ah, so… Where exactly… am I?"

"You're in Phenac City, sweetie." The lady in the dress suit, Sara, said. "Honestly, what those thugs did was completely insane!"

"Phenac City? Oh no, how can this be? I was supposed to be at Agate Village!" Rui was now in full freak out mode. "Oh no, can it be? Is this all because I saw that strange pokemon with the dark aura around it?"

"Wait, back up a minute," Dash said as he thought about what Rui had just told them. "Explain from the beginning what happened to you."

Wes stood still with his pokemon pacing around him. He listened carefully as Rui explained how she was supposed to go visit her grandparents at Agate Village but then witnessed a Makuhita with a dark aura surrounding its body in the airport. Apparently, she followed the two thugs and confronted them about what she had seen, but then ended up being kidnapped by them. They then hauled her to their jeep and suddenly she found herself in Phenac City.

"That was when he saved me." She gave Wes a shy glance that he caught, which made her blush again. _Okay, this girl is __**really**__ weird._

"Oh yeah! How could I even **forget** that battle? It was sooo awesome!" Dash let out a nervous laugh. "So, uh, I haven't heard any input from you yet, so can you at least give us your name?"

"It's Wes." He answered Dash.

"Thanks again for saving me… Uhm…" Rui wanted to say something else, but for some reason, she couldn't get the words to form. She felt somewhat _shy _around her savior.

"No problem." He gave her a small smile and shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. I was just happy to help."

"Please, the guy's being TOO modest! You should've seen the way he battled!" Dash laughed as he scratched his head. "If I were as tough as you, I would have no problems with ANY battles!"

"Hmm," Sara began to rub her chin a bit, as if in deep thought. "But what Rui said really worries me, about the pokemon with the strange aura, I mean."

"Ah, yes!" Sara's words snapped Rui out of her short daydream as she got back to the issue at hand. "Something must be done about it!"

"I know the perfect place you can go to!" Sara gave her a dazzling smile as she pointed towards the stairs that led to the other part of the city. "You can go see our Mayor and tell him about the situation! His building is the one on the farthest corner to your left." She let out a laugh. "Our Mayor may be considered a clown at times, but he truly is kind at heart and I know that he cares deeply about pokemon as much as we do! So he's the perfect person to ask!"

"What a great idea!" Dash agreed with Sara a hundred percent. "You should definitely go, Rui!"

"Y-yes… but…" Rui turned towards Wes as his eyes widened. _Oh crap… why is she turning towards me?_ "I really, **really,** don't want to do this alone… so since you were the one who saved me… Could you… accompany me to the Mayor's house?"

He blinked at her for a few seconds as three sets of eyes were on him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. _Well, I've got nothing better to do. _"Okay, sure, I'll go with you."

His answer seemed to make Rui happy as she jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh thank you so much!" She gave him a polite bow, which made him smile.

_Wait, why did I just smile? _Wes shook his head slightly. "So what're you waiting for? Let's go and get to the bottom of this." Without waiting for her reply, he made his way towards the stairs with his pokemon following close behind him.

"Ah, YES! Wes, please wait up!" Rui quickly followed Wes and his partners, leaving Dash and Sara behind to watch as they walked away from them.

"Hmm, is it me, or do they make a really good couple?" Dash turned his head slightly as he watched them ascend the stairs.

Sara closed her eyes and blushed, giving Dash a blissful smile. "Oh they most certainly DO make a lovey-dovey couple!" She giggled a bit and continued. "I have a feeling that they will be in for the adventure of their lives!"

~End…

* * *

_Wah, I'm so sorry, but I totally had to make up the names of those two trainers/NPCs that Wes first meets in Phenac City! I would bring out Pokemon Colosseum and play it again, but I've moved around so much that my Gamecube is lost within the thousands of boxes in my basement T.T…_

_**8-26-10: Thank you archsage328 for giving me the REAL jogger's name! :D I edited the chapter and hopefully changed all the 'Nicks' to 'Dash.'**_

_So all that said, please leave a kind review. I worked REALLY hard on this chapter. And please, no flames. Thank you._


	6. PLAGIARISM

To all of you readers of my version of 'Pokemon Colosseum' I apologize for not updating. But things keep on happening that makes me NOT want to write this story anymore….

WhiteAsukaLover has yet again copied one of my chapters. I believe that it is the same, he just SHORTENED it and changed the wordings a little bit.

Here's an excerpt of his latest chapter:

_Last Time_

_Wes then continued on his way to see his boss, Gonzap, who after finishing his email he had to send, which was quite comical for Wes to watch, considering that Gonzap had extremely large hands, led his surrogate son to where a very unique object known as the Snag Machine laid. The machine resembled a sort of claw that was dark blue and red in color and appeared as though it was to be worn over the user's shoulder down to their right hand._

_Then Gonzap went on to reveal a horrifying secret that would effectively destroy the trust Wes had in the man. "Snagem's mission my boy is to snag other trainer's Pokemon and use them as our own, it's kind of like stealing I suppose."_

_Wes' eyes widened in pure horror as he just stared at Gonzap, as if in a daze unable to accept what was said._

_Noting Wes' silence, Gonzap continued. "Wes, it is now your mission to wield the Snag Machine and steal our targets most powerful Pokemon..."_

_End Flashback_

_Gonzap's words rang out in Wes' head like an ever-lasting nightmare..._

_Wes, it is now your mission to wield the Snag Machine..._

_**No...**__His inner mind screamed at him._

_And steal our targets most powerful Pokemon..._

_**No! No! No! I completely refuse! **__His mind screamed at him once more._

_Wes couldn't even process his own emotions and how he was feeling at that particular moment. That's how deep his mind was in turmoil right now. The man who had taken him in, practically raised him, and a man who he idolized was nothing more than a petty dirty thief. He felt shocked, saddened and betrayed. He cast his beloved Umbreon and Espeon a loving glance, thinking of what it'd feel like if one of those goons tried to take them from him. He'd be straight pissed off, that's for damn sure. He'd never let that happen._

_"Well Wes, what's your answer my boy?" Gonzap queried, shaking him from his reverie._

_Wes took a step back and a deep breath to compose himself. His heart said no, but his actual answer was the complete opposite. "I accept." He said, as he met Gonzap's eyes with his own, hoping against hope that Gonzap had more muscles than brains at the moment. "I'm honored you chose me for this mission. Thank you, Gonzap." He continued carefully._

_Gonzap gave him a gaze full of pride. "I knew you wouldn't let me down, __**son**__. Now come on, you need rest. Cuz come tomorrow your mission as our snagger begins." He replied. When he put a hand on Wes' shoulder, Wes had to use all his courage to keep from smacking it away and blowing his cover as Gonzap led them all out of the secret room._

_Noting his Pokemon's questioning gaze, he smirked slyly to himself. __'What this creep doesn't know is I plan to run away,' He thought, eyeing the Snag Machine a final time. 'And take the Snag Machine with me.' __He thought to himself._

_Later that night in Wes' bedroom_

_Espeon and Umbreon knew something was definitely up with their master with how he was acting, but they obeyed his command of being totally silent._

_Wes then checked his watch. It read 3:25 AM. "Time to make our move, come on guys." He calmly instructed. They immediately got up and followed him, Wes carrying a very small bomb he'd procured from Gonzap's secret stash._

_He then carefully set the tiny bomb to go off within 30 minutes as he set it in the middle of the hallway, before going to work on opening the door to the Snag Machine with the passcode he'd been given by Gonzap reading 7425-98-8391. Once he punched in the code, the door swung open as Wes lowered his visor over his eyes, he grinned widely as he grabbed it._

_He then quickly and quietly made his way towards the exit when the bomb began to tick to its final 30 seconds._

_Then several moments later, he made a leap for his bike, Espeon and Umbreon jumping in the passenger's seat as the bomb went off._

_Wes had to laugh as he heard Gonzap scream 'Wes, you __**TRAITOROUS BASTARD!**__' as he waited for them to come after him, as though he was teasing them then just before they could actually reach him, being about a minute or two away, Wes tore off into the desert, his mission a success._

_To be continued..._

This greatly upsets me. I gave him a second chance, but he still seems to love to copy my own work. I will not continue this story until WhiteAsukaLover deletes his story "Pokemon Colosseum: Shadow Sagas"

If you all would still like to read my story, PLEASE send him a review demanding that he delete this story.

Thank you, and this is the link:

.net/s/6273044/3/Pokemon_Colosseum_Shadow_Sagas

PS: If you all have forgotten the first time he copied me, here's the proof:

Plagiarism…  
Why Do Some Authors Do This?Hello, TheresaRayne is here and she has come across a fanfiction named Pokemon Colosseum: Shadow Sagas by WhiteAsukalover. The author has just posted the first chapter and ALREADY it is VERY similar to my own prologue, as seen here:

Orre Region/Shadow Pokemon LabDeep underground, there was a mysterious laboratory, which was dark and cold, the only light of the lab coming from the computer screen of a young scientist. All that was heard was the soft tapping of the keys as the young man busily typed and the quiet groans of the captured Pokemon inside.  
The captured creatures were growing quite restless in their cells, which greatly disturbed and annoyed the young scientist, thus breaking his concentration.  
He cast a hateful and imposing glare at the newest batch through his thick black sunglasses as they tried in vain to escape. A sedative had been used on them immediately after capture rendering them unable to use their attacks, and thus leaving them helpless. This also helped to keep them from attempting any sort of escape from the sinister lab…The young man sighed and shook his head. 'I thought the sedative would've at least also knocked them unconscious.' He thought to himself as he realized the effects of it had lessened meaning their transformation had to be completed soon  
Turning to his laptop to save his latest reports, he made a few minor alterations before saving them and finally shutting off his machine. Picking up his pen, he walked over to the cages and examined the new Pokemon that were inside, ignoring their pitiful cries for help.  
There were five in all, each with their data printed and placed within the binder beside the cages. Picking up the binder, he flipped through it until he came across the last 5 he was looking for, which were set up in the order they were caught, the latest entries read:  
1. Granbull: Fairy Pokemon (Lvl 43)Type: Normal Gender: MaleStats:Moves: Take DownScary FaceRoarStrengthHP: 115Speed: 75Attack: 100Special Attack: 90Defense: 80Special Defense: 70Nature: BraveAbility: Intimidate2. Vibrava: Vibration Pokemon (Lvl 43)Type: Ground/DragonGender: MaleStats:Moves: SupersonicScreechSand TombDragonbreathHP: 95Speed: 55Attack: 75Special Attack: 100Defense: 67Special Defense: 58Nature: ModestAbility: Levitate3. Delibird: Delivery Pokemon (Lvl 45)Type: Ice/FlyingGender: FemaleStats:Moves: Water PulseAttractPresentFlyHP: 95Speed: 78Attack: 50Special Attack: 64Defense: 80Special Defense: 75Nature: BoldAbility: Vital Spirit4. Sunflora: Sun Pokemon (Lvl 45)Type: GrassGender: FemaleStats:Moves: Razor LeafGrowthIngrainSolarBeamHP: 100Speed: 65Attack: 70Special Attack: 98Defense: 54Special Defense: 81Nature: ModestAbility: Chlorophyll5. Heracross: Single Horn Pokemon (Lvl 45)Type: Bug/FightingGender: MaleStats:Moves: ReversalEndureCounterBrick BreakHP: 90Speed: 84Attack: 120Special Attack: 100Defense: 80Special Defense: 75Nature: NaughtyAbility: GutsAfter reading the entries, he clicked open his pen and marked down which were the strongest and most ready for their transformation.  
Gazing down at the bottom cell where the Granbull was kept, the man tapped his pen against his prison mockingly, only for the creature to snap its jaws at the man making him drop his pen inside the cage, watching with a hateful glare as it snapped the pen in half with its massive jaws. "You change first…" He sneered at it.  
From behind him, the glass door slid open as four familiar figures stepped within his lab, their footsteps reverberating throughout the room as they neared where the scientist stood. All were dressed in a very respective and businesslike attire, as if they had just came from a meeting.  
"Ah, I do hope you like the latest batch, Ein." The tall, young man smirked at the scientist with red eyes gleaming in excitement. The scientist noticed that the man looked a bit neater with his hair tied back into a ponytail but still made him even look even more so like a woman than a man.  
Letting out a laugh, the scientist, Ein, turned away from the cages and stared straight into the man's eyes. "You should know me better than that, my comrade Nascour. I am always delighted to have some new soldiers for our oncoming army." He boasted arrogantly.  
The woman beside Nascour let out a snort. "Soldiers for our army? Ha! Don't make our mission sound so melodramatic with your foolish words!" She laughed.  
"I could cut your tongue Venus!" Ein snapped back at the woman. "The only thing that is foolish is your choice of attire with that HIDEOUS dress." He looked down at her blouse and dress pants. "This is probably the only time that I have seen your outfit and didn't have to hold back the urge to puke."  
"Ah!" The woman stepped forward, her light brown eyes burning with anger at the scientist. "How dare you make fun of me! You know damn well that the people of The Under worship me and my show!" She let out a laugh and put her hand to her chest. "I am a goddess in their eyes! So of course I have to dress as one!"  
"In your dreams!" Ein shouted back.  
Ein and Venus continued to argue as Nascour watched them in quiet amusement. The two men beside Nascour began to lose their patience as one of them made a very loud cough, making it clear that he wanted them to stop bickering.  
"Stop this. Now." He folded his muscled arms and glared at all of them in annoyance. "The boss needs something important. That is why we are all here." The man had hair that was the color of a burnt orange and styled in a way that was similar to that of rising flames. His face was painted with two matching marks that was drawn in a curved design that went from his forehead to the ends of his cheeks.  
Upon hearing how serious and angry he was, Ein and Venus stopped and waited for their boss to speak.  
After a few seconds of silence, a fat man stepped forward. He had the look of a stereotypical mad scientist with crazy, white hair that grew only on the sides of his head and above his upper lip that acted as an EPIC 'stache. One would think to themselves if they EVER saw this man that he was a joke with crazy eyes and a really stupid sounding evil laugh (both qualities he had) but no one who truly knew him ever let his looks fool them.  
Even if there were rumors going around the syndicate that he had managed to break Nascour out of some prison merely by jumping up and down causing an earthquake, thus resulting in the destruction of the prison. Everyone took his words to heart. They were the law which must be followed.  
The man began to rub his stomach (a habit he did whenever he was excited) and spoke."Thank you, Dakim. We can now get down to some business!""Yes Mr. Evice." All four of them said at once as he stepped closer towards the five cages.  
Evice touched his mustache and examined the five latest Pokemon. "Hmm, these are good candidates, but none of them fit my standards." He turned towards Ein and smirked. "Care to show me my ideal, Dr. Ein?"  
"Of course, sir. Please, come with me and I'll show you your ideal." Ein said slyly as he led the group to a quarantined room that Evice had some difficulty getting into.  
The room was brightly lit with a complicated looking machine leaning against the wall. There were several buttons on it and a screen that showed the stats of the Pokemon.  
Protruding from the machine were several wires that connected to the Pokemon as it slept.  
"I didn't want to begin the process yet since this is, after all," Ein pushed up his glasses and gazed at the sleeping Pokemon. "Your gift."  
Evice stepped closer to the Pokemon and was pleased at the beast's size. "A Tyranitar… it's perfect."  
"Ah, so you have outdone yourself after all." Venus sneered at Ein, making it obvious that she was still upset with him for insulting her.  
"Of course I have, you wench!" Ein had just about enough with the woman's snide remarks that he had to make one of his own. "This is for Evice here! So he needs the best!"  
Venus was about to say something, but Nascour and Dakim both held her back and gave her a warning glance. Evice turned to Ein and pointed at the machine. "Well what are you waiting for? I'm here already, so start the transformation!"  
"As you command." The scientist turned towards the machine and began pressing the buttons needed to start the transformation. 'I have done this several times, but I never tire of it.' He thought cruelly. As soon as he pressed the last button, the wires surrounding the Tyranitar began to emit a dark aura, causing it to awaken. It let out a roar as it felt the surrounding darkness begin to seep into its body, trying to shut its heart.  
The Tyranitar's cries were of pure agony as Ein watched the dark gauge on the screen, waiting for it to fill to the brim. 'Yes… lose your heart to the darkness! Feed off of this pain and become the most powerful creature!' Ein thought, laughing wickedly in his mind.  
After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the gauge was filled. The machine shut off automatically as dark wisps surrounded the Pokemon, completing its horrid transformation.  
"Now's your chance, Mr. Evice." Ein smiled smugly at his new work of success. "Go on and catch it."  
Evice smiled evilly and nodded, getting out his Ultra Ball as he threw it up in the air. "Don't mind if I do Dr. Ein!"  
With that last phrase, he threw the ball at the weakened Pokemon, leaving it with no other option than to sit there and obey the darkness that shrouded its heart as it had now officially become what was known as a Shadow Pokemon...

To be continued...

**Now CLEARLY the majority of it was from MY prologue with very slight changes here and there. It makes me saddened and sick to think that such a person would do such a thing. So if you are reading this WhiteAsukalover, GROW UP AND DO YOUR OWN WORK. I WILL NOT tolerate a copy.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Of Dark Plans and a Jolly Mayor

_Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait in updating. I have finally gotten over my fear of this whole plagiarism deal and am ready to move on. _

_But first, I would like to make things clear in this note. I will not accept any offers to help with writing this story nor will I help any other author write their own versions for their Pokemon Colosseum fanfiction. _

_If anyone copies my work, I will take action and will do whatever I can to protect my own story. _

_With all that said, __**DO NOT COPY MY WORK **__and enjoy this story :)__**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Colosseum. This is my own novelization of this amazing game.**

* * *

The Under/Underground Passage:

"I cannot believe Evice had the nerve to interrupt my show just for some _surprise!_" The angry click of Venus's heels echoed throughout the clean, chrome halls of the secret passageway.

Dressed in her best and elegant gown, Venus was ready to put on her show that was bound to send all of her beloved fans in a frenzy. Tonight's show was going to be the announcement of the grand opening for the Deep Colosseum which would be hosted by the _queen _herself.

To her dismay, before she could even start with her program, Ein had the nerve to call her cell demand that she meet him and Dakim right away.

_Ugh, Dakim. _At the thought of the wild brute, she shuddered. She had spent all this time in the organization hoping to avoid all contact with the wild man.

Upon seeing the white wall and number pad in front of her, she quickly typed in the password and jammed her thumb on the 'Enter' button. After a few moments, the wall slid down. She strode into the grand room and immediately covered her ears from the howling that resounded throughout the empty room. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE?"

Ein and Dakim shook their head as Venus continued to shout obscenities. The scientist felt his head throb as he heard the woman come closer to where they stood. "Now what was so damn important that I had to _walk _all the way down here?"

"Calm yourself, woman." Dakim's voice reverberated around the empty room, demanding that there be silence. His eyes were closed as he folded his powerful arms. "See for yourself, this gift that Master Evice and Ein has given us will not disappoint."

Snorting at the brute, she stepped closer and gasped. She now knew the source of the growls.

In front of her there stood a cage housing three beasts. _The Legendary Beasts Entei, Suicune, and Raikou. _She ignored the first two and set her eyes on the most elegant one of them all. "Suicune." Venus cooed at the beast as it stared at her blankly. "I'm surprised how _you_ could have pulled making these three into Shadow Pokemon off, Ein. I heard that these three were quite the handful."

He smirked and pushed up his glasses. "No job is impossible for the great scientist of Cipher."

"As you can see, Evice has ordered that we each take a beast in order to help strengthen our team." Ein walked over to where Raikou sat and kneeled. "Since I was in charge of this whole operation, I get first pick, and I choose Raikou."

Venus let out a 'humph.' "Well you can keep Raikou, my eyes are set on Suicune." She cast a look of disdain over Dakim. "And you will keep Entei, I presume?"

Dakim ignored her and took out a Pokeball, aiming it at Entei. The ball opened and closed shut, blinking a few times before stopping completely.

Ein and Venus's eyes widened in shock. "Er, Dakim, you do know that there's no need to rush, right? They're already ours so-"

Dakim ignored Ein as he placed his two massive hands on the cage and bent the cool metal until his hand could reach in and grab the Pokeball. Once he pocketed the ball within his sleeve, he began to make his way out of the room, leaving his colleagues to deal with the last two beasts.

The scientist sighed as he pulled out a key from his lab coat. "He does know that I have the key to the cage, right?"

Venus huffed in annoyance, pulling out her own Pokeball in preparation for capturing her gift. "Forget the brute and open up the cage already, I'm late for my show as it is."

…

Meanwhile…

Phenac City:

Wes didn't know how to feel with a _girl_ following his every move. As they both made their way towards the Mayor's office, he listened as she ranted on and on about how beautiful Phenac was. Feeling annoyed with the girl, he stopped and glared at her, causing the girl to stop talking immediately.

When Wes glared at her, Rui felt her heart race. Everything about Wes emitted an aura of danger, but for some odd reason she felt safe with him, even if he was glaring at her in annoyance.

"Listen," He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. "It's nice to know that you love this city so much, but could you please keep it to yourself for now?" Attempting to soften his gaze, he looked down at her. "It's been a pretty rough morning for me and I'd really appreciate the silence."

Rui's eyes widened and she quickly nodded her head, making a motion across her mouth indicating that she was zipping in shut. He shook his head slightly and made his way toward the Mayor's house. _She really is weird._

They reached the mayor's office as Wes raised his hand, intending to knock on the door. Before he could do so, the door opened, revealing a very strange man.

He stepped out of the office as Wes raised his eyebrow. The man was…unique to say the least. With flowing silver hair and red eyes, he was dressed in a tight fitting outfit that showed off his strong physique. He regarded Wes with a simple nod.

"I like the look in your eyes." His voice was surprisingly deep for someone who looked so strange and feminine, Wes thought to himself as the man strode passed him. "I get the feeling that we'll meet again soon."

Wes felt Rui nudge against his side. "Uhm, Wes? Can we go in now?"

He tore his gaze away from the silver haired freak and nodded. "Let's get this over with."

Forgetting about the knock, he entered the office and was met with a fat man sitting in his desk. He fought back a laugh. _This city is full of freaks!_

"Oh ho ho ho!" The mayor laughed and stood up, lumbering his way towards Wes and Rui. "And how may I help you young people this fine evening?" Seeing his gesture, Rui stood in front of Wes and bowed.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor, my name is Rui and this is my, er, partner, Wes." She gave him a nervous glance as he shrugged in response, staring off at the TV sitting beside the desk.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rui and Wes." The mayor gave them a smile, "I am known as Mayor Es Cade." He let out a laugh. "Now, what is it that you would like to discuss?"

Rui began her explanation of how she had been kidnapped when she witnessed a strange Pokemon emitting a dark aura. The mayor let out a gasp, showing his disbelief in the situation. "My my, it seems as though those hooligans are at it again."

Rui blinked in response. "What do you mean by 'again,' sir?"

Es Cade sighed and sat down in his chair, shifting through the papers. "As you know, Orre has been notoriously known for high criminal activity."

Wes cracked his knuckles as Es Cade continued with his explanation. "As mayor of this lovely city, I've been doing all I can to keep such activities away from it." He stared at Rui and Wes, giving them an almost pleading look. "I will look into this, believe me, but I need you both to keep your eyes on the lookout for these thugs."

"Ah, yes, we will Mayor Es Cade!" Rui clapped her hands in excitement. "Right Wes?"

Wes grunted and waved his hand. "Whatever."

Es Cade caught sight of Wes's right hand and saw a strange contraption covering his whole right arm. "Uh, young man, if I can ask, just what on Earth is that strange contraption covering your right arm."

At his statement, Wes's eyes widened. Rui suddenly looked down at the machine, feeling grateful that someone else had pointed it out. "Yeah Wes, I was meaning to ask you once we left…It looks really strange. What exactly is it for?" _DAMMIT! _He searched through his mind until he came up with a believable excuse. "It's a cast, to help my arm heal from its sprain."

Feeling satisfied with the explanation, the mayor let out a laugh, pounding on his desk with his ham-like fists. "Ah, but of course! Why else would someone be wearing something so _odd._" Wiping his eyes, the mayor turned his gaze to Wes. "Listen young man, you seem like a strong Trainer. Why don't you test your skills in the Colosseum challenge?" _Colosseum challenge, just like Willie had just said. _

"In fact the first Colosseum challenge is in this city." Folding his hands on top of his desk, the mayor smiled at Wes, giving him a knowing look. "This will help you get stronger. So what will you say? Will you take the challenge?"

Wes smirked. "I'm always up for a challenge."

~End…

* * *

_I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy this story :)._


End file.
